pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pryce (Adventures)
Pryce is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Mahogany Town in the Johto region. Appearance Pryce is an bald old man with short white hair with three upper spiked fringe on front and two spikes in each sides, brown eyes and pale skinned. He usually has a displeased look on his face. Pryce supports himself with a grey cane, which has a brown top. In addition, he moves around in his green wheelchair. As Masked Man, Pryce wears a black cloak, a mask of ice with two black eyes and a black mouth, and long white locks of hair. Gold & Silver arc Pryce appears only as the Masked Man. Crystal arc Pryce wears a short sleeved yellow button shirt with a white collar and two white stripes on the end, some red shorts and red sandals. Later on, he wears a teal shirt, brown pants and grey shoes. At the end of Gym Leaders' tournament, Pryce, as Masked Man, had his mask amplified with spikes, while his robe consisted of extended arms and legs, made from ice. HeartGold & SoulSilver arc Pryce wears a brown shirt, with the neck area having white color. He has a white scarf, a long blue jacket with azure buttons, some beige pants and brown shoes. Personality When he was young, Pryce was adventurous like his friends and had fun with them. However, after the death of his Lapras, Pryce became cold and very distant from his friends. To others, Pryce will often act humble and kind to others. He often apologizes and thinks himself inferior and cowardly. But this was merely a guise to prevent people from suspecting him as being the cold and ruthless Mask of Ice. Evidence shows as the Pokémon Chairman refuses to believe Pryce to be the Masked Man. The Masked Man was ruthless and unsympathetic. He believes that Pokémon are nothing but mere tools to help him accomplish his goals. This was shown when he tells Gold that Pokémon are weapons of war or when he used the Gyarados in the Lake of Rage as an army. The Masked Man is also manipulative, commenting that children are much easier to influence as followers. However, during the final battle and a flashback of Silver, the Masked Man was given a more sympathetic and human side. This is shown when he showed great rage when Crystal showed surprised when Pryce committed so many misdeeds just to save his two Lapras. He said that he lied about saying Pokémon being weapons, but instead that Pokémon should be loved and nurtured for. In Silver's flashback, after Green and Silver escape, Pryce had just finished an ice sculpture of him and the children he kidnapped as a family. This shows that the Masked Man captured children partly for pure intentions. Biography Pryce used to be friends with Professor Oak, Agatha, Kurt and the Day Care Couple. However, one fateful night, Pryce's two favorite Lapras died in an avalanche just before their baby Lapras was born. Overwhelmed with guilt and distress, Pryce became cold and distanced himself from his friends. His friends unsuccessfully tried to console and remove the guilt from his heart.CR064: The Last Battle XIV In order to aid in the capture of Celebi, Pryce used an alter ego of the Masked Man and manage to succeed in capturing Ho-Oh. The Masked Man kidnapped Carl, Sham, Will and Karen when they were children to utilize their potential. He also kidnapped Silver and Green by using Ho-Oh.CR058: The Last Battle VIII He chose the six children, based on their past, gender, age and background.FRLG030: Mewtwo Comes Through However, the Legendary Beasts, Suicune, Raikou and Entei attacked the Masked Man and managed to free Ho-Oh and Lugia from the Masked Man's control. To punish them, Pryce had the Legendary Beasts trapped in ice inside the time vortex in the Burned Tower.CR054: The Last Battle IV Eventually, Pryce found out of the existence of the Time Travelling Pokémon, Celebi. In an attempt to capture Celebi in Ilex Forest, the Masked Man, each month, went to the shrine, when the full moon shined on the shrine. However, he was beaten to near death due to Celebi having the advantage in the time vortex. The Masked Man barely escaped death but fell into a temporary coma.FRLG001: The Escape One day, as Pryce was defeated by Celebi, Green and Silver, taking advantage of his comatose state, managed to escape from the Masked Man's base in the Hoenn, taking the feathers of Ho-Oh and Lugia with them. This act triggered the wrath of the Masked Man, who unsuccessfully tried to hunt his former subordinates down. Gold & Silver arc Nine years later, Pryce, as the Masked Man, gathered Team Rocket forces, after they have collapsed. He also contacted Al, Herry and Ken at the Ruins of Alph, scolding them for their failure.GS010: Into the Unown Masked Man also appeared in Ilex Forest to for one more attempt at capturing Celebi. A child was in his way; since the child refused to go away, Pryce defeated him and had his Gastly take control of him. Gold, who tried to save the child, ended up fighting the child and his Farfetch'd. In midst of confusion, Gold ended up battling Delibird, Houndour, Gastly and Ariados before he faced the Masked Man, who demanded Gold to leave the forest.GS013: You Ain't Nothin' but a Houndour Gold had his Aibo scratch the Masked Man's robe, since he refused to leave the child and his Farfetch'd. The Masked Man offered Gold a position as his guard. When Gold stubbornly turned down his offer, the Masked Man complimented Gold's guts before attacking him. During the fight, Gold had Exbo use Smokescreen and hide on one of the trees. Due to Gold's inexperience as a trainer, the Masked Man easily dominated Gold's Pokémon and tied him up in the former's Ariados' webs. However, Celebi vanished into the time vortex. Ridden of his opportunity, the Masked Man decided to leave, but Gold demanded that he takes off his mask and battle properly. The Masked Man replied how Gold was not just gutsy enough and left.GS014: The Ariados up There Later, the Masked Man appeared at the Lake of Rage when Gold and Silver went to investigate the rampage of Gyarados, revealing him to be behind the attack.GS022: Raise the Red Gyarados Gold went to attack the Masked Man, but Silver warned him of the frozen icicles, which could hurt Gold. Professor Elm called and revealed that the Masked Man's mask was made out of the same material as the Gym Leader's badge. However, Gold admitted he was just fighting the Masked Man. Silver continued to battle, but was hit and knocked down by Delibird. The Masked Man loomed over him, wondering why Silver escaped five years ago. He revealed to Gold Silver was one of his assistants he captured nine years ago. He admitted he didn't expect Team Rocket to crumble that easily, hence why he captured children to be his perfect servants. As his Delibird intimidated Gold, the Masked Man was disappointed Silver ran away, else he would've received top-notch training. Gold denied that, admitting Silver was actually a strong guy. Gold also claimed that the Masked Man was the weakling, since he relied on Team Rocket. The Masked Man was furious, but using this distraction Gold's Quilava burned his Delibird, while Silver's Sneasel brushed the Masked Man away. Gold noted how Silver grew some respect towards Gold and the two teamed up against the Masked Man. They swore to defeat the Masked Man for abusing the Pokémon, but were attacked by his Houndour and Ariados.GS023: Delibird Delivery - 1 Gold and Silver deflected the attacks, though the Masked Man asked Silver whether the girl he escaped with died. This made Silver angry, whose Sneasel used Quick Attack on Delibird, who retaliated with Rock Smash. Since the Masked Man flew off with his Delibird, Silver pursued him, leaving Gold to deal with Houndour and Ariados. Though the Masked Man's Delibird used Blizzard, Silver's Murkrow started pecking the Masked Man. Silver swore he'd make him pay for the damages he caused to the children and Pokémon, as he summoned the lake's Gyarados, which were called by Silver's red Gyarados he caught earlier. Though Silver attacked the Masked Man, he was quickly defeated. Gold was in shock, as he also took damage. Gold wondered why the Masked Man dragged Silver into this, who fell into the lake. The Masked Man made it clear those standing in his way would perish; Silver actually betrayed him. Gold claimed the Masked Man had no right to manipulate with anyone before he and Aibo were hit by an icy boulder and sank into the lake, too.GS024: Delibird Delivery - 2 Crystal arc Suicune thought of the Gym Leaders, including Pryce, whom it could face to become its new master.CR007: Debonaire Dragonair The Masked Man, whose robes were hung on the wall, was reported how Team Rocket forces found Suicune, and stopped their enemies. The Masked Man laughed, and told them if they were followed, their enemies must not be spared.CR011: Miltank Melee Sham and Carl reported to the Masked Man how Al, Ken and Harry lost the invisible bell, and how Suicune fled. The Masked Man ordered the two to focus on the Gym Leaders, knowing Suicune was visiting them.CR016: Suddenly Suicune III Some time later, Lt. Surge, former commander of the old Team Rocket, infiltrated a Rocket Hideout in Mahogany Town, trying to gather information on a new branch of Team Rocket who were not under Giovanni's command. He then encountered the Masked Man, who revealed himself to be the leader of Team Rocket. Lt. Surge admitted he could sense electrical devices, being an expert on electric-type Pokémon. Lt. Surge demanded what the Masked Man's motives were. The Masked Man remained silent, as his Houndour summoned a lot of wild Houndour. The Masked Man stated he fought against two children and pointed Lt. Surge would share their fate. Lt. Surge and Raichu were cornered, but the former exclaimed he was prepared, for he set a bomb. His Electrode used Selfdestruct before he vanished. Despite this, the Masked Man was confident that Lt. Surge would not report the Masked Man's actions to the authorities, since he was a former Team Rocket Commander and could be arrested instead.CR023: Raising Raichu Lt. Surge, however, noticed something in the Lake of Rage. Upon closer inspection, it was a Red Gyarados, which was frozen. The Red Gyarados managed to break out of ice and strike at another icy boulder before fainting. Lt. Surge crushed the boulder and saw certain stuff. Recalling how the Masked Man explained two children faced him and were defeated, Lt. Surge realized these items belonged to the children.CR024: Do-Si-Do with Dodrio To find more about the Masked Man, Lt. Surge contacted Morty to find these two boys, who would tell him about their battle.CR026: Really Remoraid In Mahogany Town, the Pokémon Association and Gym Leader Whitney arrived at Pryce's gym to capture the Legendary Pokémon Suicune, who has been challenging Johto's gym leaders, on footage. While at the Gym, Whitney took an instant dislike for the old man while the Pokémon Association Pryce showed his ability to carve ice sculptures which he made to sell to make a living. Pryce went to make some tea as Suicune attacked the Gym. Whitney could not handle the problem; Thus, Pryce was asked to share his experience on defeating Suicune.CR027: Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa Whitney managed to get along well with Pryce, who slammed his cane on the floor. Pryce recalled how the other Gym Leaders fought against Suicune, knowing well of its tactics. With their combined tactics, the two managed to defeat Suicune. However, just as Whitney threw her Poké Ball to catch Suicune, the Ball crushed and left a hole into Suicune. Whitney cried, but it was revealed that the Suicune was actually an ice sculpture controlled by Pryce's La Glace to train for the arrival of the real Suicune, which baffled everyone. After the Pokémon Association left, Pryce commented that he regretted lying to them that Suicune was coming for Pryce, since he knew Suicune would never actually come to the Gym.CR028: Savvy Swinub As Gold and Silver woke up from their unconsciousness, the two recalled battling the Masked Man. They soon met up with Lt. Surge, who wanted to know more about the Masked Man.CR029: Sandslash Surprise The two replied the Masked Man was very powerful and he was a master of ice. Lt. Surge saw he was right, since he saw ice in the Lake of Rage, but recalled how the Masked Man used Houndour to attack him.CR030: Lively Lugia I The Masked Man then planned to launch an attack on the Pokémon League along with his second-in commands, Carl and Sham. Later, he faced Ho-Oh at the Bell Tower to obtain its power once more, knowing that he had created the sculpture of it in the tower.CR037: Oh, It's Ho-Oh! Pryce had been later invited by the Pokémon League to take part in a Gym Leader's Tournament where the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders challenge each other in a Pokémon battle. Pryce was the captain of the Johto Gym Leaders.CR038: Yikes, It's Yanma! Pryce took his seat and watched Brock battle Jasmine.CR039: Capital Kabutops He watched the battle between Lt. Surge and Morty. Lt. Surge knew the Masked Man was at the tournament, which annoyed Pryce a bit.CR041: Magnificent Magnemite Meanwhile, Silver spoke with Lance, who deduced, through Sneasel's memories, that the Masked Man wished to take control of time.CR043: Popular Pupitar As Silver came to the Pokémon League, he noticed how Blue and Chuck shook hands. This made him recall how he and Green were trained by the Masked Man, a past he wished to forget.CR046: Heckled by Hitmontop Since Blaine was absent to battle Clair, Pryce and Erika were called to battle. Erika's Bellossom gained the upper hand during the first half of the battle by spreading petals and soon, Erika sent out Skiploom. Though Skiploom got hit by Swinub's ice attack, it recovered by using Synthesis. However, Pryce's Swinub knocked out Skiploom with Swinub's Powder Snow. Pryce claimed he won because, like Erika, his attack was disguised by indifference. This made some people doubt he was the Masked Man, except Morty, who noted something mysterious behind this old man. Gold and Crystal began to suspect Pryce as the Masked Man due to both of their mastery of Ice-Type Pokémon, but they had doubts since Pryce was wheel-chaired bound and small, and nowhere near the size of the Masked Man. Meanwhile, the Masked Man attacked Ho-Oh and attempted to capture it.CR047: Bringing up Bellossom Their battle was observed on camera by Gold and Crystal, much to their shock since all the Gym Leaders were present at the Pokémon League.CR048: Slick Slowking To warn the people, Gold showed the footage through the big screen in the Indigo League and warned Team Rocket grunts would attack the place. Once they exited the room, they found out the Gym Leaders have entered the train, which left off. This made Crystal realize the plan was to eliminate the Gym Leaders. The Masked Man arrived, confirming Crystal's guess. He also exclaimed how Ho-Oh and Lugia were his new Pokémon.CR049: Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1) The Masked Man attacked, injuring Gold and Crystal. His Ho-Oh and Lugia started attacking, which made Gold and Crystal run away from them. Noting the Legendary Pokémon attacked at the same time to create explosions. Crystal flew off with her Natu, while Gold got attacked by Ho-Oh. Fortunately, Ho-Oh was wounded by Gold's Sudowoodo's Flail, while Lugia, charging for an attack, was hit by Natee's Future Sight. The Masked Man was even more angered, as he grew out arms and legs, while his mask grew fangs and spikes. His Ho-Oh launched two flame rings to trap Gold and Crystal. The Masked Man also took Kurt and Maizie, demanding from the latter a Poké Ball that can capture time itself.CR050: Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 2) Everyone was surprised at the Masked Man, who claimed he demanded time. He complimented Crystal on her Natee's Future Sight. He also reminded people like Giovanni wanted to control substance, while Lance wanted to rule the space to have a perfect utopia for Pokémon. Pryce demanded from Kurt how to make a Poké Ball that could capture time. Kurt claimed he didn't know any of that, but the Masked Man soon found a scroll that could create the Ball. Kurt reminded he still needed the materials, so the Masked Man had Delibird gather the materials: a Rainbow Wing from Ho-Oh and Silver Wing from Lugia. Gold was furious at the Masked Man, realizing he used Team Rocket, the Legendary Pokémon and Kurt for his plans. Gold questioned what Pokémon meant to the Masked Man. The Masked Man grudgingly responded "weapons", which made Gold yell out "Nonsense!" Gold broke free from the flaming rings, but fell unconscious from the damage. The Masked Man flew on his Delibird, as he took threads from the wings to construct the Ball.CR051: The Last Battle I However, he was intercepted by Misty, Lt. Surge and Blaine, who had Suicune, Raikou and Entei under their command.CR053: The Last Battle III The Masked Man was surprised, since the three Pokémon should've been locked in the Burned Tower. Regardless, his Ho-Oh and Lugia attacked the trio, blowing them away. Despite this, the Gym Leaders gave a Charcoal, a Magnet and a Mystic Water to Entei, Raikou and Suicune, whose attacks were powered up against the Masked Man's Ho-Oh and Lugia. The Masked Man jumped and took down Misty, whose Suicune used Rain Dance to lower Ho-Oh's power. Misty exclaimed how the Masked Man had Ho-Oh capture children to let them carry the tests of time control. However, she reminded the Legendary Beasts united together to defeat the Masked Man. The Masked Man, whom Misty held, confirmed this, but reminded Ho-Oh was their master and they could not defeat Ho-Oh now, either. The Masked Man was held back by Misty, as Suicune summoned a crystal wall to stop the Masked Man. As Lt. Surge prepared to unmask the dead villain, the upper portion of the Masked Man's body springed to life and escaped despite Blaine's Pokémon firing a hole in his stomach and the lower part of the body being cleaved by the wall. Misty went to fight back, but was also trapped by the crystal wall; Suicune was weakened by Masked Man's Gastly's Curse and could not lower the wall. The Masked Man sent Lugia and Ho-Oh to assist Will and Karen to guard Ilex Shrine from the Pokédex Holders while he weaved the capture net. However, he was interrupted by Gold.CR055: The Last Battle V The Masked Man reminded Gold the three times he fought against, Gold always lost. Gold introduced himself as the kid from New Bark Town that would stop his plans, as his Pokémon went to charge against the Masked Man, being equipped with Focus Bands. Aipom was thrown away, as the Masked Man revealed that he can freeze the vapors in the air to regenerate his ice body, regardless of damage. He advised of Gold to quit, who refused and had his Pokémon sneak up to the Masked Man to deal a surprise attack. Sudowoodo bound the Masked Man, whose Delibird was defeated by Politoed's Perish Song. Gold managed to get his arch enemy on the ropes by having Sudobo, who evolved from a Sunkern into a Sunflora, to use Sunny Day to heat up the vapors in the air to prevent him from regenerating. Gold pointed out the Masked Man was at his defeat, considering he called Pokémon as weapons. Finally, Gold succeeded in breaking the Masked Man's mask off, revealing his identity, Pryce, whose identity Whitney and Morty suspected earlier.CR056: The Last Battle VI Gold was in shock, but still intimidated Pryce with his cue. Pryce, however, had his icy figure snatch Pika and Chuchu, who floated away with a balloon. Gold demanded the Pikachu to be released. Pryce did so, but grabbed Gold and threw him away, calling him a fool for protecting the Pikachu's egg. Pryce claimed he was moving to another time; he completed the Poké Ball with the feathers he held and was transported into air. Gold went after him after regaining his courage back and after he obtained a new partner, which hatched from the egg.CR062: The Last Battle XII Gold valiantly fought against Pryce, who managed to subdue him. As Pryce arrived at Ilex Forest, he found out that Lugia and Ho-Oh were freed from his control. Angered, Pryce knocked out Will by using his giant ice body to stomp on him. When he arrived at the Ilex Shrine, he was confronted by the rest of the Pokédex Holders, who attacked him.CR063: The Last Battle XIII In retaliation, Pryce's Swinub created several ice soldiers, who restrained them, while Pryce revealed that Gold met the same fate as the Legendary Beasts years ago. Pryce used the GS Ball to capture Celebi and escaped into the time vortex. However, Green had Yellow use the feathers on her hat, which were Rainbow and Silver Wing, to free Gold from the time vortex. Gold, Silver and Crystal went after Pryce through the shrine. During the time travel, they found out the reason why Pryce wanted to capture Celebi all these years. They found Pryce, who admitted he made all these plants to rescue his La Glace's parents, by having Celebi use its time power to rescue them. He apologized for Gold for lying, since Pokémon meant the world to them and would never actually refer them as weapons. As Pryce went deeper into the past, Gold pushed Silver and Crystal out from the time vortex with the feathers while he pursued after Pryce. Gold exclaimed he knew what Pokémon were about, since he was a breeder and had Pibu attack Pryce. With another attack, powered up by Red, Blue and Green's Pokémon, along with the Legendary Beasts, Gold managed to destroy the GS Ball, releasing Celebi from Pryce's grip. Suddenly, La Glace came out from its Poké Ball and traveled through a time portal back to where before Pryce lost his two Lapras. Celebi then used its powers to project a recording of the song that Pryce's old friends had sang for him in an unsuccessful attempt to console him. Touched by this and La Glace's reunion with its deceased parents, the cold ice surrounding Pryce's heart melted and turned to Gold, who passed out due to the effects of the time vortex. Pryce commented that he was envious of Gold's youth and told him to cherish the time he had left. Pryce let go of his wheelchair and fell into the depths of the time vortex, letting Gold and Pibu escape out the shrine. When Pryce was trapped in the crack of time, he witnessed many timelines, from birth of the world to the future that had yet to happen. Among the visions that he saw, was the one of the three Legendary Pokémon being summoned by Arceus: Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Due to Giratina's animosity towards Dialga and Palkia, Pryce saw if the two were to battle at Sinjoh Ruins, both Johto and Sinnoh regions would be pulled in and be destroyed.HGSS016: All About Arceus VI Diamond & Pearl arc Pryce, as the Masked Man, was remembered by a Team Galactic grunt, as he was stopped by trainers that had the Pokédex device.D&P071: High-tailing It from Haunter HeartGold & SoulSilver arc Silver spoke to Eusine, and remembered it was the Masked Man who kidnapped him, separating him from his father, Giovanni.HGSS006: Fortunately for Feraligatr Gold also remembered Pryce, who was standing next to Jasmine, the girl he was interested in, at the Gym Leaders' tournament.HGSS007: Pleased as Punch With Parasect Pryce could not comprehend as to how he and Swinub were surviving the temporal energy without the GS Ball or the two wings, other than Celebi's determination. One night, Giovanni arrived to the shrine at Ilex Forest. When Celebi opened the shrine, Pryce emerged. Giovanni had Ursaring attack him and Swinub, as he wanted to take control over Celebi, to cure an illness he harbored. However, Lance appeared and calmed Giovanni down, as they had to stop Team Rocket from summoning Arceus and the Legendary Pokémon, else the world, even his son, Silver, would be in danger. Pryce stated he could settle the differences with Giovanni after the fight, who agreed.HGSS017: All About Arceus VII Gold, Crystal and Silver were shocked to see Pryce, who expected that reaction. Pryce commented all three were villains before, and that made them connected each other. However, the three decided to stop the fighting between Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. He looked at Archer, calling him a fool for summoning the three Legendary Pokémon that were in conflict with each other, to the point that Dialga and Palkia banished Giratina to the Distortion World. Archer took offense to that, since Pryce is talking as if he had seen it. Pryce confirmed that he actually did, with his own eyes. Pryce faced Dialga, and had Swinub attack it. Dialga retaliated with Roar of Time, but Pryce and Swinub were unaffected, since they had experienced temporal distortions already. Gold, Silver and Crystal were amazed to see the Legendary Pokémon being countered so easily, but Pryce stated it was much more complicated than that. In fact, they had to get Dialga, Palkia and Giratina returned to their worlds, where they belonged to. He had Gold and Crystal look at their Pokégears, showing that they were outside Johto region, despite having arrived from Ruins of Alph. Pryce explained it was a place that connected Sinnoh and Johto regions. He feared that both regions would get sucked in and destroyed if they let the three Legendary Pokémon continue fighting, a vision he had seen in the crack of time. Gold asks who brought Pryce back, to which he reminded Gold that figure brought him back, too: Celebi. Pryce explained what happened when he was trapped in the shrine. He looked at Arceus, thinking it must've lost its faith in the humanity, even for the people that wanted to help Pokémon. He told that Lance was the person that informed him of what had happened, and told that Giovanni had joined them. Since the battle was becoming too intense, Pryce and others took Dialga, Palkia and Giratina outside to continue the battle. Pryce and Swinub continued the battle against Dialga. Pryce later saw Arceus approaching them, as it went to use its power.HGSS018: All About Arceus VIII With Dialga, Palkia and Giratina gone, Pryce sang a poem about the three legendary Pokémon. He looked at Giovanni, and felt sorry for him that he was dying. However, Celebi, Pichu as well as his grunts delivered the medicine, which made him recover. Pryce also smiled when Crystal was arguing with Gold over her new clothes. With the situation resolved, Pryce decided to go to his Gym at Mahogany Town. Before he did, Silver's Weavile returned the stolen badge.HGSS019: All About Arceus IX Pokémon On hand On hand as Masked Man Deceased Released Unknown Gallery Pryce CR Adventures.png|Pryce's appearance in Crystal arc. Maskofice.jpg|Pryce as the Masked Man Pryce Adventures crying.PNG|Pryce crying See also *Pryce (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Reformed characters Category:Male characters